


Questions Have Answers (And I Don't Want Answers)

by totaltrashmammal



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meeting, Minho doesn't think things through, Thomas is a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaltrashmammal/pseuds/totaltrashmammal
Summary: Thomas learned a valuable lesson that day. Beware sly pickpockets and beware the hot guys that saves your stuff even more.





	Questions Have Answers (And I Don't Want Answers)

A high pitched ‘ _ding!_ ’ roused Thomas from the daze he slipped in to, staring at multiple textbooks.Ugh, _finals_. Narrowing his eyes at the offending works like they could feel the heat of his gaze, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. The screen lit up brightly, displaying a message from his best friend, Gally. 

**cap’n** **gal pal**

**Coffee?**

**Read 4:32 PM**

Thomas barely thought about it, slender fingers already typing out an affirmative. It was either short-circuit his brain or getting a cup of the delicious lifeblood he survived on. What else was he supposed to do? Stretching his arms out, he closed his books that were made by Satan and decided to walk to the coffee place. It was only a few blocks away anyway. 

The brunet had just grasped the door handle and was tugging it towards himself when he felt fingers slyly slip into his pocket. Thomas yelped, utterly startled and twisted around to see a man hold up his wallet and wink. He was tall, pale, blond and by the time Thomas took note of this, dashing off. 

“H-hey!” Cursing his distraction, he went to take off after the thief but tripped. Fortunately, he was caught by somebody. Thomas managed to catch an eyeful of _very_ distracting arms before he was hastily rightened. 

“Shit, let me help you, I saw where he went.” was his only warning before the arms slipped away and the helpful stranger took off. He had to suppress a whine when the arms fell off. _Seriously, Thomas? Your wallet just got stolen, you have other things to worry about!_ Thomas chided himself. 

He tried to see which way both of them had taken off but couldn’t. Shaking his head, he felt his breath go tight and his vision narrow. _No, no, no, nonononono_. The brunet slipped into a panic as easily as the thief’s devious fingers slipped into his wallet. Again, it was a ding that roused him. Again, it was Gally. This time, though, his friend’s concerned eyes were staring at him and his hands were steadying him. The ding came from the diner’s door as Gally rushed out to support him. 

“Shh, shh c’mon Tom, follow my breathing, you got this, c’mon” Gally kept up a near constant stream of muttering until Thomas shook off his panic attack. Thomas shakily breathed in and flicked his eyes up to meet his friend’s. Gally’s face was screwed with worry and a bit of anger. 

“I saw what happened. We should go after them.” Gally voiced, a bit hesitant. “You up for it?” The brunet was most certainly _not_. He was terrified and wanted to stay here with Gally for the next _century_. Still, he swallowed down the terror and grasped the taller boy’s hand to pull himself up. 

Instead of dropping his hand like Thomas expected him to, Gally pulled him along behind him in search of two strangers. Thomas felt like he was in a daze. He had no clue what had happened. All he wanted was a coffee, _goddamnit,_ not a mediocre drama. He kept track of the street signs as he and Gally passed and dimly noted this was the third one. 

Around the sixth street sign they passed, Thomas was silently resigning himself to have the go through the struggle of getting replacements and canceling his cards. He and Gally were just passing the seventh when sounds of a struggle reached their ears. Gally twisted to raise his weird eyebrows at Thomas and start in the direction. 

And well. It turned out there were some good people left in the world after all. His apparent savior was grappling the thief around on the dirty ground. Gally reacted when he caught sight of them and stormed towards them, face full of righteous fury. 

The thief quickly took notice of them and jerked up, clearly ill at ease at what he was facing. 

“Bloody Hell! Just take the damn thing back!” The young blond yelped before taking off. Thomas’ attention was drawn to the pronounced limp the blond had. A small part of his mind wondered how he got so far before dismissing it. He had other things to worry about. Like his wallet, Currently in the middle of a sidewalk with a hot saviour getting up near it. 

The brunet got halfway there when he realized he was walking towards the man rather than his wallet. Flustered, he blushed and spun around. Only to find Gally picking it up. What a good friend, Gally was. Thomas was never letting him go. He slowly turned back to the man, blush lighting right back up when his chuckles hit his ears. Thomas’ eyes quickly noticed how interesting his shoelaces were. What a nice color. 

Flinching when a finger found his chin, he continued to studiously look down until the finger gently curled and forced him to look up. Oh boy. His earlier assess of the man did not do his justice. He wasn’t just hot, he was _drop dead gorgeous._ Black hair was swept up in a quiff, leading to a strong jaw, plump lips, tan skin and black eyes crinkled at him. Not to mention, his _body_.Good lord, this man must work all the time for _that_ much muscle definition. Thomas swallowed, fully aware of his neck on display as he tilted his head back to keep eye contact with his saviour. 

Oh god, his eyes tracked the movement, Thomas was going to die. At least he would die already in heaven.

A clearing of a throat broke both of them out of the trance they had fallen in and they looked to find Gally holding out his wallet with an amused expression on his face. Thomas felt the now familiar sensation of his face on fire. He was never getting out of this alive. 

Shaking his head, he grabbed his wallet from Gally, (Surreptitiously gesturing at him to _go the fuck away, Thomas had cute boys to fail at talking to_ ) and turned back to the hot guy. He was watching the happenings with a smirk twisting his face and uh wow. 

“Thanks for saving my wallet,” Thomas blurted “Ohh uh, I’m Thomas but you can call me anytime.” Gally promptly burst into laughter behind them, cackling loudly and oh god, why hasn’t he left yet? The brunet screwed his eyes shut, berating himself for such a stupid pick up line and not at all surprised his face felt like a tomato. 

“Well Angel, my name is Minho. Guess I’ll call you later tonight.” drawled Minho. His face was an open book of amusement and it looked like he was biting his lip to avoid laughing. Great. Thomas completely blew it. Not to mention he embarrassed himself several times. 

Whining, he buried his face in his hands and jolted when something cool touched his face. What was that? Wait, his wallet! Thomas berated himself for letting the whole reason this was happening slip his mind. Minho had just ran several blocks for him, the brunet had to repay him. But how? “Let me take you to dinner” Thomas’ eyes widened when he realized just what he blurted out. Groaning internally, he resolved to never speak again. That’s obviously the only way he could stop embarrassing himself. 

“Yeah sure” Minho just casually dropped like it was nothing, what the _fuck._ He continued as if blithering unaware Thomas’ brain was frying and he was choking on his own spit. For Christ’s sake, he wasn’t even talking!. “You can meet at that cafe tomorrow, I like their sundaes. We’ll share one. With cherries and shuck, it’ll be _so_ romantic” Then the taller boy smirked, sarcastically saluted, turned and just jogged off. Just like that.

Thomas just watched him, dropped jaw and hopelessly confused. Gally choose that moment to remind Thomas he was still there and grabbed his elbow. “C’mon lover boy, my class starts soon and I still want that coffee.” Instinctively the brunet shoved him for the jab and began walking towards the cafe. 

Gally was just catching up when he suddenly stopped and looked as horrified as he would if he caught his parents having sex. “Gally!” The smaller boy yelped, “He didn’t tell me what time and he didn’t give me his phone number, _how am I supposed to know-_ Hey! Stop laughing this is horrible! I’m going to literally have to sit there from dawn til dusk and oh god, what if he stands me up?” 

Of course, Gally was no help. Stupid shank just kept on laughing like Thomas wasn’t having another crisis. Thomas needed better friends obviously. And soon. 

After Gally had finished his stupid coffee, the two decided to pay and leave. Since Thomas ordered a brownie they decided to split the bill. Thomas had complained of course. He had just gone through a traumatic experience, shouldn’t that mean he got out of paying? Gally rebuffed that he was there also and it was very traumatic seeing his best friend go through such a bad time so he shouldn’t have to pay either. Thomas knew defeat when he saw it so he conceded to just split the bill. 

Huffing, the brunet grabbed his saved wallet and opened it to grab the needed money. Instead, a folded white slip of paper fluttered to the floor and rested there innocently. Confusion sparked up in Thomas’ mind and he reached down and picked it up. Hesitantly, he unfolded it to see a phone number scrawled across it signed off with an M. 

M? Minho’s name started with an M. Minho had also raced to get Thomas’ wallet. Except...except Gally had been the one to pick the discarded wallet off the pavement when the thief dropped it. Did Minho help the guy steal the wallet? But Minho had beaten up the thief….

 

Thomas wasn’t sure when he had paid, walked home and sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He wasn’t even sure _how._ It was all just a haze of confusion in his mind. He was also _scared_. The brunet had no clue what was going. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he fell back against his sheets and wondered what to do, The logical thing would be to throw the number away and not meet Minho tomorrow but...Thomas didn’t want to be logical.

Teresa and their adopted mom, Ava, would kill him if they knew he was thinking this way. He stared at his phone, fear curling up in his chest and made a decision. 

 

When the call picked up there was no noise on the other line. Only deep breathing. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, discarded his family’s warnings and spoke. “Hello?.....Minho?”

There was a deep laugh resounding in his ears before the semi-familiar voice answered him. “Knew you would figure it out, gorgeous And also, told you I would be calling you later tonight.” The brunet shakily exhaled as Minho kept talking. “See the first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you. It was at one of Gally’s parties. I wasn’t going to go but I’m so glad I did.”

“You were there, looking uncomfortable and standing near the edge of the party. I looked at you and I just _knew_ , Thomas. So I talked to Gally and planned this with him. I couldn’t just ask you out, you looked so out of your comfort zone you would probably say no. The person who stole your wallet was my friend, Newt, by the way. You would like him. So anyway,” Minho’s voice slipped into something mischievous and dangerous, “See you tomorrow, Tomboy?” 

Thomas should say no. This was creepy. Minho had planned a mugging to _ask him out._ Fear was hot and heavy in his stomach but something else was quietly joining it. _Excitement_. His life was so boring and repetitive. The brunet thought this crazy boy could shake things up. Teresa and his mom wouldn’t approve and Thomas had tried his entire life trying not to disappoint them, though. Could he even do this? Oh well, he thought a little hysterically, Gally was always telling him to be more reckless.

Knowing that it had been a few minutes since Minho had proposed his question and he was probably getting worried, he gathered his courage and sealed his fate. Not with a kiss, but with something just as innocuous and just as dangerous as one. 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, Minho.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Everything comment and kudos are appreciated. If you ever want to talk about thominho, hit me up on tumblr at thatbadvibe. Let's rant about these beautiful boys and their beautiful feelings for each other.


End file.
